the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Jenks
Natalie Jenks 'is a fictional character in the popular Nickelodeon TV Show, Robin 101.She is known as a ditzy, bubbly, and cheerful person who rarely gets angry. Appearance and Personality *'Eye Color: Grey *'Hair Color: '''Brown *'Trademark:' Brown hair, ditzy and childlike demeanor *'Height:' 5'1" (155 cm) tall. *'Weight: '''approximately 90 lbs Natalie is almost always cheerful, and is rarely in a bad mood. As an example, in Little Beach Party she states that, "I'm really hot, but I'm still in a good mood!", emphasizing the fact that she rarely gets angry or annoyed. In Miles's point of view, "The Mile Life", and on a few other occasions throughout the series, she is said to be bipolar. It is possible that she is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. She stated in a Behind The Robin 101 Life video that her mom was a competitive breath holder while she was pregnant with her, which the many baffled doctors her family has visited state as a possible reason as to why she is the way she is. Ryan Whitney Newman, the actress who portrays her, says she feels Natalie is a challenging character to play because her ditziness might make it hard for her to be seen as likable by the fans and that she works to make them understand Natalie's personality. Natalie also loves animals such as rabbits, hedgehogs, and any animal that is fluffy and/or adorable. In a way, Natalie has become more ditzy, strange and somewhat cuter as the series progressed. In the first season, Natalie showed some maturity and sense, but in newer episodes, she seems more childlike. She also seems to have a good sense of humor, though she often takes a compliment as if you mean it to be offensive until you clarify it with her. Her catchphrase is "What's that supposed to mean!?" because she gets offended easily. (This is exactly like Misty from Moody's Point, a parody of a teen drama/soap opera from the Amanda Show.) While Natalie is very friendly, her sensitivity, energy, and unusual thought processes make her somewhat difficult to be around without getting annoyed. Part of the dynamic she has with other characters is that they need to walk on eggshells around her, or else they risk getting her upset. Throughout the series, they fail to do so multiple times, although in fairness, Natalie doesn't make it easy. Natalie's sweet personality has been displayed often throughout the series. She has an innocent demeanor and is often displayed as playful and harmless. While Natalie is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic, and is smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and slightly naive. Despite this, she has been shown to have some intelligence. Her fun-loving personality is evident in her frequent giggling and laughing. Natalie is also very flirtatious, as seen in the episode Little Beach Party, when she almost abandons and completely forgets her friends to hang out with and flirt with four cute boys. She first meets the boys by coming over to them and telling them that she thinks the music they are listening to is "really cool". One of her flirting techniques throughout the episode is to poke the boys in the stomach, around the belly button. Natalie seemed to enjoy spending time with the boys and showed her naive nature when they kept convincing her to stay when she wanted to get back to her friends. Category:Characters Category:Robin 101 Characters